powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Titan Megazord
The Titan Megazord is the "Megazord mode" for the Mystic Rangers. Overview The "Warrior Mode" for the Titan Megazord was introduced in the episode Rock Solid, after Madison had been released from a spell from a monster with powers akin to that of Medusa's. When all five Mystic Titans combined together into the Titan Megazord, the Mystic Minotaur would form the main body. The Mermaid would split into two halves, which would become the Megazord's front legs and feet. The Garuda would become the back wings, while the Mystic Phoenix and Sprite would become the chest compartment, with the Sprite assimilated into the Phoenix. Plus, the Titan Saber—formed from individual weapons that many of the individual Titans use—can use several attacks. Its head resembles a witch/wizard's hat with the horns of the Mystic Minotaur forming the cone-shaped part. The Rangers command the Titan Megazord from a cockpit that resembles a chessboard, with their seats resembling chess pawn pieces. Powers and Abilities *'Flight:' The Titan Megazord can fly at high speeds with the Mystic Garudas wings. **'Sheiding:' The Titan Megazord can also defend itself from attacks using the wings on its back as well. Arsenal *'Titan Saber:' The primary weapon owned by the Titan Megazord, a large sword made from the Mystic Phoenix's Sword, the Mystic Mermaid's Trident( although it is not actually seen in-show) and the Mystic Minotaur's Axe. **'Ancient Power, Mystic Spell Seal:' The Mystic Titans finisher, similar to the Lightspeed Megazord's Saber finisher, the Titan Megazord spins the Titan Saber around in a circle, creating a seal that includes the insignias of all five Rangers circumscribed within. Then, with one slash, the Titan Megazord is usually able to finish off its opponent **'Titans Attack:' Using the cry of "Titan Megazord, Take Flight!" the Titan Megazord raises its Titan Saber, enabling itself to summon a Mystic Seal in the sky and then fly through it, up above the clouds. By shouting, "Spirits of the Ancient Titans!" the Titan Megazord summons their powers, and then executes a power dive at its opponent, slashing its Saber as the Rangers shout, "Titans Attack!" As the Megazord lands, the monster it battles is usually destroyed. **'Galaxy Slash:' The team covers the Titan Saber with mystic energy then slashes the opponent. It seems to be a lengthy attack. **'Titan Saber Ambush: '''The Titan Megazord can summon and fire a barrage of Titan Sabers at the enemy. '''Appearances:' Mystic Force Episodes 4, 7-9, 12, 13, 16, 17, 20, 28, 30 History During the battle with Clawbster, the Mystic Titans combined to form the Titan Megazord, Clawbster was no match for this Megazord and was ultimate destroyed by the Titan Megazord's Titan Saber. Mystic Titans When Chip and Vida, the Yellow and Pink Mystic Rangers, respectively, rescued their fellow teammates from a giant monster named Mucor, the Mystic Force Rangers received a Spell Code from the "Xenotome" (also called the "Book of the Unknown") With this code and the ancient magic spell "Galwit Mysto Prifior!" the Rangers were able to become the Mystic Titans. Mystic Phoenix The Mystic Phoenix is the humanoid Mystic Titan form of the Red Ranger. It looks like a Knight. Along with the Sprite, it fills the chest cavity of the Titan Megazord, forming a chestplate. Rides the dragon form. Powers and Abilities *'Counter Spell:' The Mystic Phoenix can use a counter spell to undo any spell from other beings. This was able to send Morticon back to the Underworld when he came to Earth for the first time, Arsenal *'Sword:' Being a knight-type Titan, the Mystic Phoenix wields a sword in battle. Appearances: Mystic Force Episodes 3-9, 12, 13, 16-18, 20, 23, 27, 28, 30 Mystic Garuda The Mystic Garuda is the bird-like Mystic Titan form of the Yellow Ranger. Forms the wings of the Titan Megazord and the dragon. Has enormous wings in place of arms. Powers and Abilities * Flight: '''Being a bird-type titan, the Mystic Garuda can fly at high speeds. * '''Lightning Lasers: '''The Mystic Garuda can fire lightning bolts from his eyes. '''Appearances: Mystic Force Episodes 3-9, 12, 13, 16-18, 20, 23, 26-28, 30 Mystic Mermaid The Mystic Mermaid is the humanoid Titan form of the Blue Ranger. Forms the front portions of the Megazord's boots. Forms the dragon's tail. Looks like a traditional mermaid, but can also walk on two legs. Powers and Abilities *'Mermaid Tail:' The Mystic Mermaid can transform her legs into a fish tail to swim across the water. Arsenal *'Trident:' The Mystic Mermaid carrys a trident for melee combat. Appearances: Mystic Force Episodes 3-9, 12, 13, 16-18, 20, 23, 26-28, 30 Mystic Sprite The Mystic Sprite is the fairy-like Titan form of the Pink Ranger. Along with the Phoenix, it forms the sternum of the Titan Megazord. Forms the dragon's head. Smallest Mystic Titan. Powers and Abilities *'Flight:' Being a fairy-type titan, the Mystic Sprite can fly at high speeds thanks to the wings on her back. *'Mystic Ball Mode:' The Mystic Sprite can turn into a ball to be thrown at opponents. Arsenal *'Blades:' The Mystic Sprite has blades for melee combat. Appearances: Mystic Force Episodes 3-9, 12, 13, 16-18, 20, 23, 27, 28, 30 Mystic Minotaur The Mystic Minotaur is the Bull-like Titan form of the Green Ranger. Forms the majority of both Titan Megazord and dragon. Largest Mystic Titan. Powers and Abilities *'Strength: '''The Mystic Minotaur is the strongest on the five Mystic Titans due to his massive size. Arsenal *'Axe:' The Mystic Minotaur wields a large axe for melee combat. **'Energy Empowerment-'The Mystic Nuinotaur can charge up his axe with reen energy and slash at the enemy with maximum force, This was able to destroy Warmax . '''Appearances:' Mystic Force Episodes 3-9, 12, 13, 16-18, 20, 23, 26-28, 30 Additional Forms Dragon Formation The combination of the Mystic Titans minus Mystic Phoenix. Cockpit Mystic Force cockpit.jpg|Titan Megazord chessboard cockpit Legendary Ranger Devices - Ninja Power Star= The Titan Megazord Ninja Power Star is a special Ninja Power Star that bears the likeness of the Titan Megazord and is marked with the kanji for "machine". This will be a part of the upcoming Ninja Steel toyline and it's currently unknown if it will have a in-show appearance. }} Appearances See Also *MagiDragon *MagiPhoenix Category:Megazord Category:Mystic Force Category:Zords (Mystic Force) Category:Five-Piece Megazords Category:Sentient Zords